A semiconductor device may have contact plugs formed on source and drain regions of NMOS and PMOS transistors, respectively. In order to increase the performance and reliability of the semiconductor device, contact resistance of the contact plugs may be reduced by forming silicide layers on the source and drain regions of the NMOS and PMOS transistors.